


Nya meets Unagami

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for Prime Empire's finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nya meets Unagami.
Relationships: But like its minor, Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Nya meets Unagami

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Childgami

"Thanks for agreeing to follow me, Nya. I really can't wait for you to meet each other!" Jay expressed his excitement as he and Nya entered Buddy's Pizza. The place had reopened a few days after everyone in Prime Empire was released, and while it had already been almost weeks, it was still filled to the brim with people.

"I'm still not sure who you're talking about and why you want us to meet so bad. Are they your new best friend or something?" Nya asked her yin. They were heading towards a Conic the Ratboy machine, where a little boy with white hair in a ponytail was playing.

"Haha, yes! A new high score!" The boy jumped and cheered.

"Pretty impressive." 

He turned around to see Jay smirking and Nya looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"Wait, you wanted me to meet a little kid? Why?"

"Hey, I'm not a little kid! I'm thirty years old," the boy corrected her, making Nya even more confused. "Also Jay, you're late. We were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago. I had enough time to beat your high score in Pinball Racer."

"You what?!""You're thirty?!"

Jay quickly dropped his angered expression and looked at his yang. "Oh, right. Nya, meet Unagami. He's an A.I. made to run Prime Empire and wasn't actually, just kinda angry and confused as to why he was abandoned. After I managed to convince him to hear Dyer out and work out their issues, he released every player in Prime Empire and gave the NPCs a choice to either live in Ninjago or stay in Prime Empire. And he also transformed into his true form which turned out to be a child, and trust me, we were all surprised. But you didn't meet him in his emperor form either sooo…"

"'Sup, I'm sorry for everything I did, being abandoned for thirty years for following orders kinda takes a toll on you," Unagami looked down and started to play with his hands.

"Anyways, after the whole thing, we began hanging out a lot anytime Dyer had to run some errands and long story short, he's our new little bro now."

Nya just stared at the little boy before giving him a wide smile. "So you were just scared and lost child this whole time? Who would've thought? Come on, lets see you beat Jay's butt at every single game here." She ruffled his hair.

Unagami snickered and Jay just scoffs. "I'd like to see you try!"

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I've never been good at titles. Most of them are just summaries of summaries


End file.
